Opaque
by I AM Surreal Wander
Summary: A story of uncertainty, strangeness, and the state of being opaque, as to what may be hard to really comprehend for our minds..
1. Appearance

**Appearance**

Many could not have foreseen what came to be. Actually...who would...but the likes of me? Maybe not what came to be, but something enigmatic occurring throughout which many aren't conscious enough about.

Ah, I probably don't know what I'm even talking about, or how to even explain this right at least. Then again, things such as these would drive anyone a bit, I guess 'mad', but not in the way it would usually be thought of, at least not to me. Maybe I AM so vague and abstract, translucent yet opaque, that only the likes of me would have a 'truly felt' connection. I seem to have plenty in common.

It's not like I understand everything though.

Does it not make little sense?

I guess I'll try being a little more direct. We'd have to suspend our disbelief, but there appears to be a great phantasm, spiritual mechanisms, and abstractions on course. Most people don't understand it, and many won't easily believe it or acknowledge, nor do they give much thought. All these fantastical things are going on within our minds, and it seems as though the world was changing. Has the horizon of apparition and tangibility dissolved til there's a great expanse of the reverie of reality? This is the kind of phenomena that I would be experiencing in my dreams and visions throughout my life; though I may not entirely remember what happened, as it's pretty vague to do so, I can recall the experience, the sensations of the spirit. So this is like the coming of a new state of the realm we reside in. Is this the summit? Or modestly some sort of transition we are to pass through.

Surely I tell you, I feel as a renewed being. So different, of course being the same soul I've always been…incongruous.

_This is a little bit of testimony from the manifestation of Neftoz Imaron, who is called unknowingly of the Prism, of a revolutionary happening that was reckoned unto all. Residing in the City of Lights, a magnificent place of awesomeness that was to be one of the greatest areas in the world, an "incongruous orchard-park", he has pondered in his days full of a pure awe and astonishment that would not have been felt so much, and what will be of next. Though filled with potential dangers and conflicts, the selves of this world at least enjoy themselves, for the most part, for what it's worth to many. So much going on..._

_This is to be one of the many centers of life in which there is never a lack of eventfulness, unless one puts that on itself. Delight surrounds those who search for it. The multitudes, wondrously in action; and people in the like mindset of Neftoz Imaron have pondered this to be a foreshadowing of the coming and wonders that are to come by The Breath. But currently speaking, this is the end that started it all._

_In the great building at Maftercol St. & Dengar 19, just one of the places that Neftoz decides to stay over, he and two friends Jamiel Mahendrake and Stefanie Kalouse, are spending time in the living room, subtle and dynamic crystal windows open, looking out at the awe-inspiring view. In a room of tasteful decor, floors of a sleek material with a couple patches of lavish rug, loud walls of red, yellow, blue, and green shades and complexions, nice lights in every side of the room, even on the floor, a reflection of the city outside. With this little party together enjoying the companionship for the moment, they proceed to stand from their dynamic sofas as their awaited final snack arrives, delivery from within the block._

"Thanks man. Peace be with you", Neftoz nearly mumbled as he turns from the main door.

"Well, pretty timely", Jamiel responded.

"I'm coming back, just gotta leave a bit of room for the food. "

"Don't take all night", said Jamiel as they both chuckled. He and Stefanie sat back down and opened up the container to chow on some schilois, clusters of truffles, and nuggets of organicly crunchy and chewy grains glazed with a light, moist, and thin soy topping and minced nuts, one of the things people in their area usually have for their last eats of the day. They ate as the sweeping, vivid tunes continuously blasted out from a remarkable source, an ecclectic medley in the style of the city, even various kinds of atmospheric music, classics not a doubt to an extent. On the TV screen was just an entrancing dance of abstract designs and light effects to compliment the tune.

The two of them alone for the moment, Jamiel intercepts the brief silence.

"Do you feel somethings haven't really changed? Like things aren't really progressing somehow? I think I may be starting to understand what Neftoz might be feeling"

Says Stefanie, "Maybe you oughta give it some more time before you can really say what you two are feeling with certainty."

"I'm not trying to drop into any assumptions, it's just something of intuition that I feel. There's no denying his worry, and it sort of places its edges at us you know."

"Jamiel, you know I'm not like most out there, don't be defensive about things like you'd be with them. Though I do admit, I'm sorta catching on some influence of those around us. I just don't want us to sound like we're "pushing our superiority" or anything."

"That's one of the things that knocks in my head. And probably in Imaron's mind as well"

"Well we should just keep trying to lift our minds from it a bit, and just enjoy ourselves here, the meal together."

_Meanwhile, Neftoz grievingly ponders over the life and the realm around him. He stares down at the running sink water in hand with contemplation, as he looks away from the mirror, thinking of the beauty that still endures. All he could imagine, what ever was going through him, has been realizations of enigmas in a spiritual site, which have been disclosed to happen, and of life and all the ages. Though he is acknowledging of things that would transpire from time out of mind, he still has yet to handle whatever is left of him to understand._

Unsurprisingly, I've never known any of this would really happen for a long time. That was, until the sum of things were becoming clearer to me. I've had this inclination toward such matter from the day I was small, and I've bloomed from a state of inquiry to a state of procession.


	2. Apparition

**Apparition**

This is the moment of the re-emergence of the Firm Grasp. A prolonged yearning.


End file.
